twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crescent moon/"I want Your Jacob Black! "
XXX Jane goes to Forks,went to the Cullen house, saw nessie points her finger at her and sings this silly song like a minature lady gaga The tune of the song is lady gaga's Bad Romance song! But i rearranged some words now i call this song "I want your Jacob Black" XXX Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rum-ma Rum-ma-ma! HaHa-oo-la-la! I want your Jacob Black Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rum-ma Rum-ma-ma! HaHa-oo-la-la! I want your Jacob Black I want his shoes I want his socks {Jacob's stinky socks} I want his everything As long as it’s free I want his love Love love love I want his love Hey I want his insults The touch of his head I want his face starting kissing the sand {poor Jake} I want his love Love love love I want his love You know that I want him And you know that I need him I want it bad {when Jane wants something she wants it badly} Your Jacob Black Me and my powers We will have my revenge {Even if Jane is just one person i splitted her power and herself} It would be to take your Jacob Black (Oh oh oh oh oh) Me and my powers We will have my revenge It would be to take your Jacob Black Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! I want your Jacob Black Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! I want your Jacob Black Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rum-ma Rum-ma-ma! HaHa-oo-la-la! I want your Jacob Black I want his pants I want his tatoo ‘Cuz he's a prisoner {Jane uses illusion of pain and makes Jake a prisoner of pain} As long as he's mine I want his love Love love love I want his love I want his biceps His Rabbit Car Want him in my room Marcus looks dead {of course he looks so bored that he's dead} I want his love Love love love I want his love You know that I want him And you know that I need him I want it bad Your Jacob Black Me and my powers we will have my revenge It would be to take your Jacob Black Oh oh oh oh oh Me and my powers we will have my revenge It would be to take your Jacob Black Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! I want your Jacob Black Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! I want your Jacob Black Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rum-ma Rum-ma-ma! HaHa-oo-la-la! I want your Jacob Black Walk walk fashion baby work it Work at that cloak c-razy Walk walk fashion baby work it I’m a Evil kid baby I want your wolf And i want my revenge I want your wolf I don’t wanna be french! {she doesn't want to be french because she is an italian} Je veux ton loup {this is i want your wolf in french,i let google translate it for me} Et je veux ta revanche {i just copied this line from bad romance} Je veux ton loup Why i'm i speaking french!?! {Jane now realized she was speaking french} I don't wanna be french! I want your Jacob Black I don't wanna be french! want your Jacob Black I want your Jacob Black want your Jacob Black Me and my powers We will have my revenge It would be to take your Jacob Black Oh oh oh oh oh Me and my powers We will have my revenge It would be to take your Jacob Black Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! I want your Jacob Black (Want your Jacob Black) Want your Jacob Black (Want your Jacob Black) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! I want your Jacob Black (Want your Jacob Black) I want your Jacob Black Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rum-ma Rum-ma-ma! HaHa-oo-la-la! I got your Jacob Black!!! {Jane kidnaps Jacob!} XXX Special thanks to Luna for mental support XXX Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts